The overall goal of the Research and Development Core is to provide an environment and support that will enhance the ability of faculty scientists at the University of Michigan to enter into and/or conduct significant research programs on the biology of aging, Particular emphasis is placed upon exposing Michigan biogerontologists to the most recent developments in the field and in supporting innovative preliminary research projects. A research mentorship program will be set up to support an expected group of new faculty hirings during the next five years of the grant. The following specific aims will promote the overall objectives of this Core: 1. To organize and support a series of annual workshops on the biology of aging that will introduce local researchers and trainees to major newly developing sectors in the field of biogerontology research. 2. Through the workshops, to facilitate interactions among researchers from other Shock Centers and to encourage collaborative research, 3. To award two pilot grants per year to promising junior faculty members for the purpose of developing new preliminary data that will make them competitive for independent outside research funding. 4. To develop a system of mentoring junior faculty scientists by senior biogerontologists. 5. To stimulate entry into aging research by senior investigators who are not gerontologists by funding exploratory research through the pilot grant program.